The invention concerns a relay with spring contact sets which are mounted on a single common spring carrier and arranged in chambers mutually separated from each other, and additionally with a removable cover for the relay.
Such a relay with a so-called safety spring set is the subject of an older patent of the applicant. It has proven itself in numerous embodiments. It is now considered advantageous to open the respective chambers on the front in order to manipulate the spring contact sets through these openings or recesses. For this operation, it is necessary that the cover surrounding the relay be removable. However, opening the chambers through the recesses described creates the danger that broken pieces of one spring contact set can penetrate through the opening in the chamber into the opening of the adjacent chamber and thus counteract this safety design.
Therefore, the objective of the invention is to further develop a relay with a spring contact set wherein the chambers of the spring contact sets mutually separated from each other are open on at least one side and have recesses such that the spring contact sets can be manipulated through the recesses without creating the danger that the broken piece of a spring contact set can penetrate via this recess in the spring carrier into an adjacent chamber.